Sonny with a Chance 1
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that is based on the Disney channel TV show Sonny with a Chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of short stories to do with the TV show Sonny with a Chance.

The particular stories in the collection of short stories are mostly to do with underage fucking and the character Sonny Munroe being a grown man dressed up as a teenage girl.

I do not own the rights to the TV show Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

On New Year's Day 2010 sometime in the morning in Hollywood in Los Angeles in the studios to do with the TV show So Random in the dressing room of a teenage girl called Tawni Hart Tawni who is tall and skinny and has long blonde hair and wearing an outfit that is a mixture of very colourful and expensive is sitting in an armchair and is thinking to herself about her situation.

I am the biggest celebritie in this TV show and it has-been that way for a very long time but today they are bringing a new actress onto the TV show and obviously that is because the TV show wants to replace me with her and to that I say fuck no I will not go without a fucking fight in other words when the new girl gets here later today I will take her fucking down and make sure she never gets up again.

Later Sonny Munroe who is tall and skinny and has long black hair and wearing nothing especial is walking onto the set of the TV show So Random and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Today is going to be a very especial day for me and I do not need to go into more details about that.

Then a man who is fat and bald walked up to Sonny and started talking to her.

You must be the new girl.

That is correct my name is Sonny Munroe and you must be Mr Pike.

You can call me Marshall and now I will introduce you to the other actors in this TV show.

That sounds good to me.

That is the right ideal.

Then Sonny and Marshall walked up to 2 stupid looking people and 1 is fat and the other 1 is black and Marshall started talking to the black 1.

Nico Harris let me introduce you to Sonny Munroe.

Nice to meet you my lady he said in a very floating way.

Then Marshall choosing to ignore the floating ways of Nico and looked at the fat 1 and started talking to him.

Grady Mitchell let me introduce you to Sonny Munroe.

It is nice to meet you he said in a normal way.

Then Marshall looked at Sonny and went back to talking to her.

And now I will show the prop room.

That sounds good to me.

That is the right idea.

A couple of minutes later Marshall is showing Sonny around the prop room and he is talking to her at the same time.

As you can see this is a very good room and it shows many props from the many years this TV show has-been going for and hopefully 1 day in the future your props will be in this room and now I must be going.

Then Marshall walked out of the room.

Then Sonny turned around and found herself face-to-face with a crazy looking teenage girl.

Then the crazy looking teenage girl started talking to her.

My name is Zora Lancaster and who the fucking fuck are fucking you?

My name is Sonny Munroe and I am new here.

I can sense that about you and I suppose I am happy to meet you and I suppose we will become friends but do not hold your breath.

Then Zora walked away.

Then Sonny turned around and found herself face-to-face with Tawni.

Then Tawni started talking to Sonny.

You must be the new girl.

That is correct and my name is Sonny Munroe and you are the famous Tawni Hart.

That is correct that is who I am and now tell me about yourself.

Okay originally I was from Appleton in Wisconsin and now I am in Hollywood to do with a big chance and I am hoping very much that my big chance actually works and I become as famous as you are.

That is the right idea and now I will show you our dressing room.

A couple of minutes later Tawni is showing Sonny around the dressing room and she is talking to her at the same time.

As you can see this is a very good room.

Then Tawni sat down in her favour armchair and Sonny sat down on a chair in front of her and Tawni started talking to Sonny.

I do not know what it is but there is something about you that makes me want to fuck you and don't get me wrong I am not a lesbian and I have never fucks another girl but yet still I want to fuck you and I still do not know what it is that makes me want to fuck you it is as if you was actually a teenage boy dressed up as a teenage girl.

Then Sonny removed her weird and started talking to Tawni.

Okay I will now tell you the truth I am not a teenage girl I am really a grown man dressed up as a teenage girl and right now I will tell you the truth about my life and then you will make a judgement about the information and that will begin right now and my name is Simon and I was born on New Year's Eve 1980 and I have never had an interesting life and I have never done anything good in my life and I have never been remembered and because of that matter I decided to turn myself into a person who will never be forgotten and if I have to dressed up as a teenage girl for that to happen then so be it and what do you think about my confession?

I think it is very interesting and I think I still want to fuck you and today I am 15-years-old so I was born on New Year's Day 1995 and I have been a actress since nearly beginning part of 1996 and ever since then I have had fucked a man every single year but when it comes to this particular year I have not fucked anyone and because of that matter I am going to fuck you and after we are finish you are going to continue being on this TV show and I am going hide your secret from everybody else to do with this TV show.

That sounds like a good arrangement.

That is the right idea and it will begin right now.

Then Tawni got completely naked and Sonny/Simon got completely naked and Tawni got on top of Sonny/Simon and put his penis into her vagina and started having sex with him and as that is happening Tawni is talking to him.

You seem like you are going to be very good at this and I would go into more detail about that but it is considered rude to talk at the same time as fucking.

After the sex was over Tawni is laying on top of him and both of them are still completely naked and at the moment Tawni is talking to him.

That fucking was so good I definitely am going to hide your secret from everybody else to do with this TV show if you are okay with me and you doing that more often.

That sounds good to me.

That is the right ideal.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 Sonny Munroe/Simon is in her dressing room putting on her make-up and thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am very good when it comes to the whole concept of cross-dressing even though when I do this whole thing of dressing up as a teenage girl I played girl who is very common and nothing especial to do with the matter that I am dressing up as a teenage girl and not a drag queen and out of interest today I have to show a young girl around the studio and I imagine it will be very good even though she supposedly is Dakota Condor the daughter of the man in charge of the studio and that is the main reason why I am putting a fuck load of make-up onto my face and even though I look like a prostitute I do look very good.

Later Sonny is showing Dakota Condor around the studio and at the moment Sonny is talking to Dakota Condor.

Out of interest Dakota are loving the studio so far?

Yes I am and I will especially love it when I meet Chad Dylan Cooper.

Why do you want to meet Chad Dylan Cooper?

Even though I am only 8-years-old I want to fuck him and obviously that will happen after I meet him that obviously is going to happen today after you introduce me to him and because of that matter you might as well get busy and introduce me to him.

Your father is the man in charge of the studio and because of that why do you not just ask him to introduce you to Chad Dylan Cooper?

I cannot do that because my father cannot know that I want to fuck Chad Dylan Cooper.

Okay then I will telephone him and see what I can do.

That is very good because I like the concept of meeting and fucking a boy like Chad Dylan Cooper and getting away from a teenage girl that looks like a teenage prostitute like you.

That is a fair point.

Then Sonny walked outside.

Outside Sonny pulled out her phone and use it to call Chad Dylan Cooper.

Hello.

Hello Chad this is Sonny and I have something important to say to you.

And what is that?

I have a girl here who wants to meet you.

How old is she?

She is 10-years-old.

I cannot meet her because I am too busy.

Then Chad Dylan Cooper hung up the phone and Sonny started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know what I am going to do now because I have to make sure that I introduce Chad to Dakota and do not upset her and get her to talk to her father who is a bad-tempered fucking fuck who is known for firing people just because he feels like it and for upsetting his daughter.

Then Sonny turned her head around and saw that Chad Dylan Cooper and the rest of the people to do with Mackenzie Falls are sunbathing outside.

Then Sonny telephone Chad Dylan Cooper again.

Hello.

Hello Chad this is Sonny again.

I would talk to you Sonny but like I have already established to use I am too busy.

Chad I can see you.

Then Chad Dylan Cooper looked around and saw Sonny standing and looking at him and he went back to talking to her.

As you can see I am too busy to meet a 10-years-old girl.

Then Chad Dylan Cooper hung up the phone and Sonny started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I seriously do not know what I am going to do now but I probably will think something up.

Sometime later Sonny is tied up in her dressing room and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know how I am going to get myself out of this particular situation but I will probably think something up and out of interest I believe I should do a episode of So Random where I take fun of the TV show A.N.T. Farm.

In Sonny's scenario she is doing an episode of So Random that is taking fun of the TV show A.N.T. Farm and she is playing the character Olive Doyle the annoying little girl with the eidetic memory and at the moment she is talking to Nico Harris who is playing the character Chyna Parks.

Out of interest Chyna I really do love you and I really want to fuck you.

That is very interesting and out of interest you should not fuck me I should fuck Fletcher (played by Grady Mitchell) and you should fuck Lexi Reed (played by Stefanie Scott).

That does sound like a possibility of something that should happen.

That is the right way of looking at it.

Back to normal.

And that is going to be very good if it actually happens and out of interest I have never met the man in charge of the studio Mr. Condor and I wonder how that meeting would go.

In Sonny's scenario she is the office of the man in charge of the studio Mr. Condor Sonny is talking to the man in charge of the studio Mr. Condor.

Out of interest Mr. Condor I need to talk to you about your daughter.

What did my little princess do?

She tied me up and she really wants to fuck Chad Dylan Cooper.

You are a complete fucking liar and because of that fucking matter you are fucking filed and your fucking show is fucking cancelled and there is fucking nothing else I fucking can fucking say to you and fucking because of that fucking reason get out of my fucking office.

Back to normal.

And that would be very bad if that happens and out of interest I will get myself out of this particular situation and I will introduce Chad to Dakota and will not get fired by the man in charge of the studio Mr. Condor.

The end


End file.
